


can't take my eyes off you

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Being Lost, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Comfort, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, M/M, No Lube, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Size Difference, Size Kink, Were-Creatures, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity gets lost on a camping trip, only for a strange creature to find and take advantage of him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215
Collections: Anonymous





	can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Rape/Very dubious consent, Minor Violence  
> ALSO, this is not the cc's, only their characters  
> \---  
> this isn't beta read and it's more made for a vent/cope thing, so try to ignore any weird grammatical errors. ALSO, remember to read the TW.

Okay, so maybe camping alone wasn't exactly the wisest idea.  
  


Quackity should have known this, nevertheless, his pride had gotten the better of him. All he wanted was a nice trip with friends where they could destress. To him, camping felt like the perfect solution at the time.  
  


The problem was, anytime he and his friend reached the day of, they had always called off for one reason or another. His impatience started to take over, so he finally decided to just go by himself. The only problem was that he was drastically unprepared for his current circumstances.  
  


The duck hybrid had found himself lost and alone in the woods. The idea of going off-trail and camping somewhere away from people seemed tranquil and charming. And it was, until he took a wrong turn, walking himself deeper and deeper into the desolate forest by himself.  
  


A day had already passed since he had gotten lost. It took everything in him not to panic and start running in any random direction hoping for civilization. If anything, he knew it'd get him further lost. All he had to do was sit still and wait for someone to come for him.  
  


Yet, even that plan was flawed.  
  


Quackity specifically told people he was going camping and to not bother him. He was cursing himself for it now. In an almost ironic way, he'd gotten what he wanted. He even had a makeshift campsite set up, but he was not as relaxed as he expected when he first set out.  
  


There was no time to dwell on it though. He was now distracting himself by attempting to start a fire with the logs he'd collected before sundown.  
  


It would be most useful for making food, but if he was lucky it would catch the attention of the forest service. Maybe.  
  


"Stupid fucking map.." Quackity grumbled under his breath in frustration as he reminisced on his mistakes. It was hard not to think about every little thing he did wrong up until this point. Like how he had read the map completely and utterly wrong. How he failed to mark where he had been.  
  


He was lucky he had lighter fluid on him. With a few shots of that, along with a match, he had a fire going in no time. Now the only thing he had to worry about was keeping it lit.  
  


He sat in the dirt next to the warm flames, sighing to himself with his knees hugged to his chest. Fear was creeping in far swifter than he expected. Every noise had him on edge, especially since the only thing he had to protect himself was a flimsy pocketknife.  
  


Quackity tried to distract himself by daydreaming. The sound of fire crackling filled his ears as he completely spaced off, staring into the flames. The heat on his face was almost comforting when all he had was cold air. It wasn't exactly the optimal season to be camping.  
  


The cold was tenfold now as night took over the sky. The only light being emitted came from either the moon or his fire. Despite the conditions, he stuck close to his fire. It was warmer than his tent was going to be, and sleeping meant putting out his fire.   
  


Maybe he'd be able to get away with leaving it going overnight. At worst it would start a forest fire, but the best-case scenario was someone noticing him. He decided to try his luck as he crawled himself towards his tent, zipping it closed behind him.   
  


Although the cold bit at his skin, Quackity would slip his pants off, keeping his shirt and briefs on. If he was gonna be stuck he may as well be comfortable. He slipped inside of his sleeping back, watching the dull glow of the fire from behind his tent wall.  
  


Falling asleep was no easy task at first, especially since he was hungry after deciding to save his food. The sound of the fire was almost hypnotic though as it lulled him to sleep. His eyes fluttered shut peacefully.  
  


It wouldn't last.  
  


The sound of rustling and sticks snapping would rudely awaken him. Instinctually, he held his breath to avoid being heard, and so that he could hear more clearly. The noises continued, getting closer to his tent. At this point, the only lighting was the leftover embers of his fire. Shit, it must have still been night.  
  


His heart was beating out of his chest. Hopefully, it was just a deer and not a bear. Or worse, a mountain lion. Were they even local to where he was? He wasn't about to rule it out.  
  


Quackity nearly gasped when something touched his tent, causing the fabric to fold slightly inward. It wasn't a paw or a furry body, it was a hand. It had long claw-like nails but it was a hand nonetheless. Was it a person?  
  


If it was, why were they out so late at night, and pressing against his tent. The noises outside didn't stop. He planned on staying quiet and letting whatever it was move on until it pressed harder as if testing the material of his tent, sharp claws digging into it, threatening to poke holes.  
  


He made a crucial decision.  
  


"Who's there?!" Quackity tried to shout, his voice wavering. The noises outside of his tent immediately stopped, along with the pressure that the hand was applying to his tent. His anxiety grew when there was no response. Maybe it was an animal? If that were the case, he'd just be loud. "Go away!"  
  


There was a loud noise that repeated as if it was sniffing the air. That, or breathing unusually. Both possibilities freaked him out. There was a moment of peace before the noise of fabric tearing filled the air.  
  


His eyes tried to focus on the noise. The nails, claws(?), had started ripping into the side of his tent. Okay, now he could panic. He reached over to his bag and quickly started to dig through it. The hand hadn't stopped though. Another one reached up, ripping at the tent. It must have wanted to see what was inside.  


Quackity was finally able to find his knife, flipping it open immediately. He clutched it in front of him as he tried to get a look at what was outside of his tent. Whatever it was, it was big.  
  


"You better stop, I'll fuckin' cut you!!!" Quackity screamed, in case it was human. It was too late anyway, the side of his tent was shredded. The creature outside knew this and lowered itself, pushing inside of the tent curiously.   
  


Even though the lighting was horrible, he could make out the silhouette. It looked like a man but... a pig? It looked like an odd mixture of a man and a pig. Whatever it was was massive, as it started to occupy most of the space inside of his tent.  
  


It looked at him curiously, leaning forward. All of it felt so claustrophobic. Quackity, being as scared as he was, slashed forward at the thing with his knife. He only managed to cut at the front of his chest before the creature grabbed his wrist, painfully pinning him to the bumpy ground of his tent with a snarl. The knife that was previously in his hand went flying god knows where.  
  


His breath hitched in terror. This must have just been a nightmare. He prayed to every god he knew that it was a nightmare. There was hesitance with this idea because if it were a nightmare, it felt all too real.  
  


The creature leaned its face close to his, giving an aggressive huff. Feeling its hot breath against his skin made him shudder. His whole body was trembling with dread.  
  


"P-Ple..ease.." The poor duck hybrid pleaded, his wings being crushed beneath him and the significant weight on top of him. He wasn't even sure if it understood English but he didn't care. The creature looked down at him with anger as if to examine him as a threat. After glaring for far too long, it leaned in and gave his neck a sniff.  
  


At first, Quackity thought his begging succeeded as the thing started to back away from him, even releasing his wrist. He was immediately wrong as he felt it grab both of his ankles, starting to drag him from his tent. His hands would try reaching to grab anything to hold onto but to no avail.   
  


No matter how hard he kicked his legs, he couldn't break free from its grip. Fuck, yeah, he was probably gonna die. His thoughts suddenly ceased as he felt something hard hit the back of his head, his sight going black.  
  


* * *

  
Quackity woke up with a sharp inhale, practically gasping for air.   
  


He was instantly made aware of the cold concrete underneath his bare legs. Ah, he was still in his underwear. If it wasn't pitch black he would think he were on a sidewalk.   
  


His senses were coming back to him, as he was aware of his wrists and back being cold as well. He must have been leaned against a wall, he could deduce that much from being in a semi-dark room. It didn't help that his wings on his back felt bunched together. It took one try of attempting to stretch his wings for him to figure that they were bound by something. The same went for his wrists.  
  


"Hello?" Quackity called out weakly. He was almost afraid to speak as his memory came back. He remembered... whatever it was that dragged him here. Fuck, he just hoped it was a person.  
  


There was an immediate reaction to his voice. He heard footsteps that seemed to be coming from above him, causing him to shrink in on himself, trying to look as small as possible. Maybe it'd be dark enough to where he couldn't be seen.  
  


The footsteps came to a stop, the sound of a door opening rung throughout the room. Footsteps again, this time descending. When the source of the noise came into view his fears had started up again.  
  


This time he got a better view of the monster in front of him. His body was huge, much bigger than Quackity's. Everything about this thing was overwhelming and intimidating. His body shook as he got closer until he was inches in front of him. It would crouch down to get a good look at him.   
  


Quackity found himself staring back. It looked like it had been wearing clothes, but they were completely ripped and stretched out. His eyes glanced down from his strained white shirt to his torn pants. He had to do his best to hold back a gasp.  
  


Genuine shock and confusion rang through his head. Well, he knew the creature was a male now, and that it was hard. Its erection strained against its ruined pants.  
  


Quackity struggled to find any words, his mouth opening and closing from disbelief. He looked back up at the monster's pig-like face. At least its expression was less aggressive than when he'd first encountered it.   
  


The only problem was that it was now giving him a completely different vibe. It crawled between the duck hybrid's legs, effectively spreading them open.  
  


"W-Woah, hey wait-!" Quackity sputtered. His heartbeat intensified as he could now feel the weight of the other cock pressing against his. It felt heavy and girthy.   
  


It didn't seem to listen as it pulled off its pants clumsily, more ripping them off in the process. The size of its manhood was much larger than Quackity expected when he saw it fall from its previous constraints. It landed in his lap, causing him to flinch at the weight and warmth of it.  
  


Without any warning, Quackity felt it start to grind forward against his much smaller body, making him squirm. Even though he still had his underwear, the pure friction was getting him hard. He felt immediate embarrassment that his body was enjoying this.  
  


The creature panted and smiled(?) down at him as it rocked its hips back and forth. His mind was foggy from the grinding. All of the stimulation he received made him feel heated, overwhelmed even. A few needy noises slipped out as a result.  
  


"Mmh, stop it, get off..." Quackity groaned, a whimper escaping his lips. The cute submissive noises only seemed to spur on the monster more. It started pulling further back, pushing the dripping tip of its cock where it assumed an entrance was. The underwear he wore would act as a barrier.   
  


Sadly, it was much smarter than Quackity expected. The monster reached a claw down, ripping off the fabric with one swipe of its claws. A dull red scratch from Quackity's hip down to his thigh was the result. Other than his lower half being stripped naked, that is.  
  


The monster groaned as it tried to line itself up as fast as possible. It proved to be a difficult task when Quackity struggled beneath its weight. Even if his body was enjoying the friction, he knew that this thing's dick was gonna hurt like hell. Especially since there was no proper lubrication or prep.  
  


"I-It's not gonna fit, please-" Quackity begged as he squirmed more. A growl came from the creature above him as it disregarded his words, planting a strong hand on his hip to keep his lower half steady. At the same time, it lifted him into its lap to get a good angle of his ass. Both of his legs were folded back against his body, exposing his tight hole.  
  


The tip of its dick once again pressed against his entrance, this time nothing there to stop it from pressing inside. It slipped the head in slowly, a desperate whine escaped the creature. On the other hand, Quackity groaned. At least it wasn't completely dry as the monster secreted an unusual amount of precum that slicked his cock well. It was stretching him though, causing tears to prick at his eyes.  
  


"Nnh!! T-Take it out, take it-!"  
  


Quackity was unable to finish his sentence as it roughly thrust inside of him with no regard. The smaller male let out a high-pitched cry as he threw his head back. Actual tears started to stream down his flushed cheeks, his breathing unsteady. He would look down, noticing the bulge in his stomach from how large this thing was.  
  


There was no time to comprehend the visual as the creature pulled out only to shove itself back in again. It started to get a steady pace as it fucked into his tight walls, making him whimper and cry. He felt so violated and intruded upon, especially when stretched to this extent.  
  


It wasn't like he could try to push this thing off either. His arms were chained behind his back, along with his wings. He was completely and utterly helpless as this thing violated and used his small body. Even when he tried to kick his legs, it did nothing. The thing didn't even flinch.  
  


It grunted as it started to put more weight behind its thrusts. As a result, it hit a certain spot in Quackity that caused him to arch his back and scream in pleasure. The creature looked up with intrigue, making sure to continue hitting that exact spot. It was experimental at first before becoming more confident in its technique.  
  


"Oh fuck!! Right there!" Quackity sobbed between his moans. It was probably the most human he'd felt since he'd gotten lost. That was probably the saddest thing about this whole thing.  
  


With every squirm, he got tighter around the cock inside of him. The monster must have appreciated it as it let out its own noises of approval and pleasure as it used him as a cocksleeve. It leaned forward to bite his shoulder. Not gently, it broke skin as if it had the intent to mark him as its property, its territory.   
  


"J-Jesus fuuuck...!" Quackity whined needily as he tried rocking his hips in time with the thrusts of this thing. It wasn't very successful, but it didn't care. It seemed to be getting close as it got rougher and more careless with his fragile body. "I-I can't.. c-can't take it, ahh..!"  
  


The dick inside of him had started to pulse, letting him know that its orgasm was inbound. He had no time to notice though as he felt his poor abused body reaching his own.  
  


"F-Fuck, please, fuck your seed into me! M-Make me yours!" Quackity moaned like a whore. It sounded exaggerated but it was far from it. He could hardly contain his pleasure. He tensed up, his body releasing his warm load over his lower abdomen. A submissive and pathetic moan escaped from his mouth as more tears ran down his face. His whole body was overexerted.   
  


The monster was just excited further as he pumped harder and harder, abusing the hybrid's prostate. Even as it started filling him up with its cum, it kept going, fucking it deeper like Quackity asked as if to keep it there. It let out a strained grunt of pleasure as its thrusts starting slowing. Still, it refused to pull out, holding its semen trapped inside of the duck hybrid.  
  


It was a good thing he couldn't get pregnant, otherwise, this would have surely knocked him up. The warm fluid didn't take long to fill him up, leaving just a slight bulge on his tummy.  
  


The two finally slowed themselves, taking deep and heavy breaths in an attempt to regather themselves. Quackity could barely feel his legs, he couldn't stand even if he wanted to.   
  


His thoughts would start to slow as well. He cursed himself for nodding off to sleep, even if he had already been wanting to sleep before, and being knocked out hadn't helped his exhaustion. Though he could easily die to the thing above him, the warmth and closeness lulled him to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
The next time he woke up he would instantly groan. Quackity felt every muscle inside of him ache. At least he knew that it wasn't a nightmare. Though was that better or worse?  
  


Well, he wasn't dead. He had that to be grateful for.  
  


He also noticed that he was oddly clean, and covered in a thick blanket. It was no sleeping bag but it kept him warm and that was all that mattered. Another glance revealed that his wrists, and wings, were free.   
  


"Huh..?" Quackity mumbled to himself. A hand reached up to the bite mark on his shoulder. It was no longer bleeding yet it still hurt. He nearly jumped when he heard a voice, no footsteps to warn him this time.   
  


"Are you feelin' alright?" The deep voice asked as the figure walked forward, holding a glass of water.   
  


"Oh thank god! We need to get out of here, there's a..." Quackity trailed off as he looked at the man approaching him. He had long pink hair and dark eyes, along with... sharp tusks? Pointed ears? Now that he took a look at him, the clothes looked familiar too.  
  


The realization was slowly hitting him. He wanted to run but knew he wouldn't get far with the state he was in. Instead, he opted to puff out his wings, trying to make himself look bigger than he was.  
  


"Yeah, I'm sure you know, your face says it all." The man said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. His cheeks were dusted a soft pink from embarrassment. He crouched down in front of Quackity, trying to keep a comfortable distance. "Here, I got you some water, you must be thirsty. My name is Technoblade, by the way."  
  


Quackity was indeed thirsty. While he didn't want to accept a random drink from this man, he couldn't help himself. His throat felt dryer than a desert. With a quick and cautious motion, he snatched the glass from his hands, drinking like a wild animal.  
  


"I suppose I should apologize for last night." Techno started as he let himself fully sit. He watched the smaller man attempt to hydrate himself much faster than he should have. "I'm honestly sorry, when I get like that I barely have any control over myself. I know that doesn't excuse it."  
  


"I, well, I mean.." Quackity tried to speak. This was probably the weirdest and most awkward situation he'd been in. "Um... if we just ignore what happened last night, you actually helped me. I was lost and low on food so..."  
  


The other had watched him intently. Quackity started to relax his wings just a bit, feeling slightly more comfortable. He'd still keep his guard up.   
  


"Even so, I could have hurt you, it was irresponsible of me," Technoblade explained with a look on his face, it seemed he was angrier at himself. Even with that expression, Quackity admired his good looks. "If you're really lost, I'll help you find your way out of these woods. It's the least I can do, especially after, well, you know."  
  


It took everything inside Quackity to muster up his next words.  
  


"I was trying to camp before I got lost." He explained as he set his cup to the side, looking up at the presence before him. "Can... I stay here for a day or two?"  
  


Technoblade was absolutely baffled by these words and it showed.   
  


"Wh... stay? I mean of course but, why?"  
  


"...no reason," Quackity said in a soft voice. He replayed the scene of last night in his head. Despite how it started, it was genuinely the best orgasm he'd ever had. "You just seem like a nice guy, I feel like I judged you too quickly."  
  


Yeah, that was what he'd go with.   
  


And who was Technoblade to complain?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> got more lazy with the ending but i still hope you enjoyed ahh
> 
> i'll prolly revise it when i'm more awake c:<


End file.
